


Погоня за призраком

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Раз в пять лет, пятого мая, Тойя Акира видит призрака.





	Погоня за призраком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walking with Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326418) by Laziness Incarnate. 



* * *  
_— Мамочка, неужели это случилось на самом деле? Это не сказка о привидениях?_

_— Нет, Акира. Все случилось на самом деле, но почти никто не помнит эту историю. Я расскажу ее тебе. Однажды, давным-давно, жил на свете мастер Го по имени Сай…_

 

* * *

 

Впервые Тойя увидел призрака, когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать.

Бледную, бесформенную тень, едва заметную и почти неуловимую увидеть можно было лишь краем глаза. Взглянув пристальнее чуть позади Шиндо — именно там она ему почудилась — разумеется, Тойя ничего не разглядел.

И конечно же, как и во всем остальном, что касалось Шиндо, ничего означало — все.

Но прежде нужно было выиграть матч, так что Тойя обратил взор на гобан и забыл обо всем, кроме Го.

Постепенно он осознал, что призрак также наблюдает за игрой. На этот раз Тойя не поднял глаз. Он ждал — терпеливо, как его учили — и говорил на языке Го, потому что только это и умел.

Когда на доске не осталось места (Шиндо играл черными и выиграл с перевесом в два очка, учитывая коми), Тойя поднял голову, готовый сдаться, и во взгляде Шиндо, в голосе и позади него не увидел и тени призрака. Шиндо не знал о его присутствии.

Как обычно, после игры они поругались и Тойя отправился домой, не сказав ни слова о том, что видел, а чего нет.

Вставив ключ в дверную скважину своего пустого дома, он услышал шелест шелка и безмолвие таящихся в ночи секретов. А поглядев вверх, увидел, как на ветру полощутся флаги в виде карпов.

На следующий день позади Шиндо было пусто.

 

* * *

 

Снова Тойя увидел призрака, когда ему исполнилось двадцать четыре.

С прошлого раза прошло пять лет, день в день. Пять лет — долгий срок. Их заполнило Го, так что о призраках Тойя не помышлял.

Но когда тот появился снова, белесым фантомом, тоньше паутинки — Тойя был уверен в его реальности не меньше, чем в твердости камней у себя в руках. Сейчас время было на его стороне.

— Шиндо, — вдруг произнес он, — что бы ты сказал, если бы я заявил, что у тебя за спиной призрак?

Вскинув голову, Шиндо ошеломленно уставился на него, кажется, боясь даже вздохнуть. Медленно, благоговейно, дрожащими руками он положил на стол веер и обернулся. Долго вглядывался. Потом повернулся обратно.

— Хватит врать.

— Я не вру. Он появляется только когда мы играем в Го…

— Заткнись! Не смей говорить такое, особенно сегодня! Я не знал, что ты можешь быть таким мерзавцем, Тойя Акира, — взгляд Шиндо был жестким, неумолимым, бушевал яростью, какой Тойя не видел ни разу за все время их бесконечных споров.

Они так не закончили ту игру.

Тойя ушел от Шиндо в тот день, тоже кипя холодной яростью. Он знал, знал наверняка, что призрак как-то связан с секретами Шиндо, которыми тот обещал однажды поделиться. Шиндо сам сказал: «Если будешь гоняться за моим призраком…» Но как может Тойя перестать гоняться за тем, что свело их вместе?

Однако, улегшись в постель той ночью, Тойя успел успокоиться и подумал: Шиндо стал человеком, неспособным делать что-то вполсилы. Именно этот человек дал то обещание — на первый взгляд беспечное, необязательное и туманное из-за всяких «может быть» и «когда-нибудь», — но все же обещание.

Он убедил себя, что завтра Шиндо извинится («Прости, что назвал тебя лживым мерзавцем, Тойя»), что когда-нибудь он все расскажет. Тойя умел быть терпеливым, как и призрак.

 

* * *

 

Когда Тойе исполнилось двадцать девять, он начал понимать, почему призрак появляется именно в Детский день.

В тоскливом взгляде Шиндо детского не осталось ничего. Но Тойя знал, что призраки — старые ли, молодые, сколько бы они ни прожили и как бы ни умерли — призраки умели желать. Целеустремленность желаний Тойя понимал хорошо. Детский день был предназначен не только для детей.

Он вспоминал свою детски-прямодушную преданность Го, которое позже превратилось в профессию, в повод волноваться за ухудшающееся здоровье отца и в необходимость следовать невозможному расписанию турниров. Он грезил о временах, когда мог бы умереть ради Го и белизны его камней, прежде чем ответственность и жажда жизни вынудили бы его захотеть стать призраком.

Призрак, который любил Го, появлялся в мире людей в пятый день пятого месяца каждые пять лет и держался позади Шиндо, когда тот ставил камни руками сильными и испытанными. Тойя хотел бы стать этим призраком.

Еще пять лет, — устало подумал он. Посмотрел на руки Шиндо снова, на бледную тень за его плечом и понял — конечно же, дело в Шиндо.

Он знал, что усталость пройдет. Он любит Го, всегда будет любить.

 

* * *

 

Тойя не видел призрака, когда ему исполнилось тридцать четыре. Потому что пятого мая того года Шиндо уехал в Инношиму.

Его озадаченная мама в телефонном разговоре предположила, что у сына, скорее всего, кризис среднего возраста, и добавила:

— Он сказал что-то об охоте на призраков.

Той ночью Тойе снились странные сны — об одиноком белом камне в чаше с черными, о смерти в воде и тысячелетней тоске.

 

* * *

 

Когда Тойе исполнилось тридцать девять и его уже можно было назвать умудренным годами, пятого мая они с Шиндо встретились в официальном матче за титул.

Организаторы в Академии Го еще долго будут сердиться на Тойю — им пришлось потрудиться, чтобы матч состоялся именно в тот день, потому что он озвучил свою смехотворную, на первый взгляд, просьбу лишь в последнюю неделю апреля.

Но он настоял. «У меня слишком плотное расписание, вы же понимаете», — и плевать хотел, если кто-то сочтет его наглецом. Потому что такая возможность выпадает один раз в пять лет, а время беспощадно. Он знал это, видел, в каком состоянии был отец, когда Тойя навещал его в последний раз и у того нашлись силы сыграть.

Уже ближе к концу партии Тойя Койо спросил:

— Ты веришь в призраков?

Акира чуть не уронил камень.

— Не удивляйся, сын. Я прожил достаточно, чтобы начать задумываться о таких вещах. Много людей, которых я знал, уже умерли или скоро умрут. И все же порой они кажутся реальнее того, что меня окружает, — он посмотрел на собственные исхудавшие руки на белых простынях, на трубочку капельницы. — Я хочу сыграть снова с теми, кого уже нет в этом мире.

Тойя вспомнил, как отец вечерами напролет ждал у гобана призрака, который не мог прийти. В такие моменты он думал, что в прошлой жизни отец был императорским вассалом, привыкшим к терпеливому, преданному ожиданию.

Но гоняясь за призраком долгие годы, он также понял, что время беспощадно, и потому ответил:

— Я верю лишь в тех призраков, которых можно поймать.

На следующий день он позвонил в Академию Го и попросил назначить их с Шиндо матч на пятое мая. Когда матч завершился, они поклонились друг другу, сказали:

— Спасибо за игру, — и Тойя представил, что призрак поклонился тоже.

 

* * *

 

Тойе исполнилось сорок четыре, когда он, наконец, настиг призрака Шиндо. Тогда же он вспомнил историю Фудзивара-но Сая.

«Однажды, давным-давно…» — так она начиналась, но счастливого конца у нее не было. Мама рассказала ее сорок лет назад — задолго до того, как побелели ее волосы, задолго до того, как она похоронила мужа. Тойя помнил, как он, четырехлетний, спросил ее:

— Фудзивара-но Сай был нашим предком?

— Нет, мы не принадлежали к клану Фудзивара, — ласково улыбнулась она.

— Тогда почему только мы знаем эту историю и больше никто?

— Кажется, нашим предком был вассал одного из придворных. Он рассказал о том, что случилось, своей дочери, та — своему сыну и так история дошла до нас.

— Почему?

— Потому что так поступают вассалы, — улыбнулась мама.

Тойя вспомнил Фудзивара-но Сая, который напомнил ему о Сае из интернета, тень которого он видел в окружающих Шиндо секретах. Он вспомнил слова тринадцатилетнего мальчика: «Если будешь гоняться за моим призраком, я однажды нагоню тебя сам». И каждые пять лет он ждал появления призрака рядом с Шиндо, хотя время тянулось очень медленно. Он помнил обещание, что дал Шиндо и в который раз задумался — решится ли тот поделиться своими секретами.

Знал ли отец историю Фудзивара-но Сая, или мама решила доверить ту тайну лишь сыну? Возможно, Тойя будет последним, кто помнит о нем.

Тайны и призраки очень ему надоели. Поэтому, спустя двадцать пять лет одержимости, он спросил:

— Шиндо, ты когда-нибудь слышал историю о Фудзивара-но Сае?

И призрак исчез.

 

* * *


End file.
